Fate
by Yzak's Mousuke
Summary: After a near-death experience, Ezaria decides she wants grandchildren and soon. Will Yzak agree to her choice?
1. Default Chapter

Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

Characters: Yzak, Dearka and an OC. Later on, Miri will be here as well as I love the Dearka and Miri pairing.

Rated: T just to be safe and besides I don't think I can write M fics.

If you were wondering why I am using she here and not mentioning the OC's name, it's because I haven't decided what to name her yet (guffaws). I had a name earlier on but decided it sucked. So if you have suggestions on what to name her after reading the chapter below and the next, please let me know. I don't want any common name as she is a special character as you will soon find out in the next chapter.

I also suck at writing conversations so perhaps the style would change as I become more comfortable with writing. Grammatical errors? Huh, where? Heh, anyone who wants to proofread first, just let me know.

So on with it.

…….

Chapter 1. Mother and Son

She fell in love with him the first time she saw him. He was just so breath-takingly beautiful as he entered the room wearing the white commander's uniform, his platinum blonde hair perfectly framing his face that currently looked troubled. How could she forget the look of relief on his face when he saw his mother, and ran to her for an embrace. It was very uncharacteristic of Commander Jule to show this side of himself, temporarily forgetting everything, but at that moment he was once again just his Mummy's little boy.

She saw him inspect his mother, trembling slightly, seemingly trying to make sure that she wasn't in any way hurt. She didn't know what happened next for Commander Zala asked all of them to leave the room to give them some privacy. Only Dearka Elthman, whom everyone knew was Commander Jule's best friend and most trusted partner, stayed as they gave a moment to mother and son.

She proceeded back to her own Zaku, checking their mobile suits was their usual routine on the ship to make sure that the suits were in top shape in case they get into battle. Her mind was filled with the blonde commander, and how lucky he was that his mother was still alive. She could imagine him going berserk if the situation was different. She could still feel the ringing in her ears because of Rey's screams through the communicator when he thought they've lost the Chairman as they saw the ship they were supposed to save explode in front of their eyes. She saw how he seemingly lost it as he hacked and blasted his way thru the EA forces defense, disregarding orders due to his fury. And this was Rey, the very cool and calm coordinator who doesn't even seem to speak at all except to the Captain, and his batchmates, Shin and Lunamaria. She could not suppress a chuckle when she imagined Commander Jule running berserk, perhaps blaming and running after her Commander inside the Minerva with Major Elthman running after them. Their rivalry was after all legendary at the academy, as well as Commander Jule's notorious temper.

_Come to think of it_, _his picture did not do him justice._ _My Yzak looks much more beautiful in person_, she thought. She grinned stupidly at her own daydream prompting weird looks from her team mates. She just grinned more stupidly at them before getting inside her suit. "Now concentrate stupid girl." she murmured to herself.

She proceeded to do the systems check unaware that her future was being plotted at that very moment.


	2. Ezaria

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed not mine though don't we all wish it was ours?

I've decided early on that she (who is yet to be named) is not the drop-dead gorgeous kind of girl and she is not God's gift to men. She has merely three excellent abilities as you would learn when I get around to describing her. I don't want her to be perfect as I think perfect people are annoying and unnatural. I am not sure how to write Ezaria but we'll see how she turns out. I don't like writing "Ezaria's POV" or "Yzak's POV" so I am counting on the fact that you are smart enough to figure out who's POV it is at the moment as you read along. The chapters are short mainly because I thought those were good points to cut the story at that point. Uh, and I just realized, her (the unnamed) description doesn't really blend in this portion of the story just yet.

Chapter 2. Ezaria

She was still slightly trembling as her son ran to her for an embrace. She didn't want to show how scared she still felt especially with all these other people around her. The Chairman earlier left with his foster son following him. Clearly, they too wanted some privacy, the young pilot was still in a state after the earlier scare they had. She understood the young man, she normally would not approve of such a weak control of emotions but after all her Yzak would probably be the same if not worse. From the young pilots babbling, it appeared that the Minerva arrived just in time to see the ship explode.

She closed her eyes as she let her son wrap his arms around her, grateful that they had this moment together. Only an hour earlier, she thought she'd never see her only child again.

….

She entered her quarters feeling dead tired. She had spent the entire trip discussing with the Chairman all the plans for the latest operation which would hopefully lead to the end of the latest war. She was on her way back to Plant after a grueling five days on Earth but there were still a lot of work to be done and thus she joined the Chairman's ship to continue the discussions. She could not be idle when her son was out there risking his life to protect the PLANTs.

As she sat on the bed she looked at the picture of her husband and her son, wearing his white uniform, that was on the sidetable. She always carried this particular picture, as her baby was wearing a small smile for once and not his usual scowl or smirk. She was, after all, the one who took this particular picture. She lovingly put a finger to it, tracing the nose, laughing silently at the memory of the scowl that always comes after if she does this to the real person. He never did like it when she does that. When he was little, he would even stomp away and threaten her in his five year old haughtiness that he won't let her embrace him again, all the time scowling at her with arms folded across his chest. This would of course prompt her to do it again just because he looked so adorable scowling like that, and he would howl in protest and run to his father. He would of course after some time run back to her for an embrace just because he wanted to.

She sighed thinking of her only son and all the other sons and daughters who left their homes in PLANT to help in the new war. She was lucky that her son returned from the last war for a lot others, like Councilor Amarfi's, son, never made it back. Granted, Yzak was not exactly the same when he came back, but still he was alive. She could still see in her mind the grieving, tear-stained face of Councilor Amarfi's wife when they attended the memorial service.

She was determined to end the war as soon as possible, this time for Yzak's sake, and perhaps to atone for her part in a lot of the deaths of the previous war. She still felt a pang of guilt each time she remembered her part in the last war. How could she have not realized that Patrick Zala had gone mad with grief? In his defence, she would not know if she would go to the same length if it was her husband or her son who died at Junius 7. She only knew that she didn't want to find out. Still a nagging question was how to end the war without so much unnecessary bloodshed. And what was necessary anyway? She still has yet to find the answer. She closed her eyes for a moment, saying a prayer for safety for all those who were still out there and peace for those who have perished, and then got up again to take a shower and prepare to sleep. _I'm really becoming soft_, she thought as she closed the door of the shower room.

The alarms started blaring as she was taking off her jacket in the shower room. She immediately put it back on and instinctively grabbed the picture as she rushed out.

"What is it?" She asked as calm and collected as she always was.

"We're under attack by EA forces." The captain answered. She would have said that that much is obvious fool but she held her tongue. She wanted to know what class of ships were attacking them as well as the strength.

"I think it's best if you get immediately into an escape pod Sir, Ma'am."

"Are we in danger?" Dullindal asked.

"Just as a precaution Sir. We of course have the upperhand but we want to make doubly-sure that you and Councilor Jule are ready in case an unforeseen event happens."

She was briskly whisked off to an escape pod together with Chairman Dullindal and another crew member. As the door of the escape pod closed off, the Zaft personnel said, "This will only take a few minutes Sir. There's nothing to fear."

It turned out the few minutes were not really few, and that there was something to fear after all. It seemed an eternity as they waited inside, her thoughts kept on going back to her husband, and to her son, still clutching the picture in her robe pocket.

"What is the status Captain?" she heard Gilbert ask via the comlink. "They've sent reinforcements Sir. Our mobile suits are coping with the reinforcements but I've sent out an emergency message to our own troops. They should…"

The transmission was cut off by a deafening explosion, their emergency pod started to vibrate that she had to secure herself with the seatbelt. After five minutes, their emergency pod started to move, they were being evacuated from the ship.

The person in charge of their shuttle immediately switched on the screen just in time to see the Nazca class ship explode. Their shuttlepod was thrown by the impact of the blast, hurtling them pass EA forces. Their controller struggled to take control of the pod.

She couldn't even scream, she shut her eyes as her mind was filled with just one thought "Yzak, my baby!"

…

She inhaled his scent. A lot has changed ever since but still he smelled as crisp as ever. She was holding her baby boy again and to hell with those who were watching. Thankfully, Athrun asked all the others to leave, leaving them and Yzak's bestfriend Dearka.

"I was so scared Mother."

"I was so scared too."

Dearka just looked on not wanting to intrude on the two of them. He would have left but after all, Ezaria was almost like a mother to him as well.

She felt her cheeks suddenly becoming wet. She was crying, she was not one to cry in front of Yzak, preferring him to see her as the reliable rock of his life. She cried buckets when she dropped off Yzak to his first nursery class, and when Yzak had his first sleep over at a friend's house. She cried for weeks when Yzak left for the academy. More heartbreaks came once he was sent off with the Le Crueset Team, when she was told that he had a horrible accident scarring his face, when she learned that his mobile suit crashed to earth, when he had to leave again to command the Voltaire. But all these time he didn't know. She never cried in front of him nor anyone else for that matter. The only other person that has seen her cry was her husband in the confines of their room. But now here she was, so shaken that she couldn't control herself.

"I thought I'd never see you."

"Me, too Mother."


	3. Dearka's Fault

Disclaimer. Gundam Seed not mine.

So here we go on to the 3rd chapter just because I feel like neglecting my household chores. If you liked the previous chapters then yay for me! But if not then write your own story! Heh! I don't think the unnamed character's description fits here as well so I think I'll move that bit to chapter 4. Much as I want to put Shiho as Yzak's girl, I can't as I know nothing of her character. But I must put in someone for Yzak since of course he needs a wife for Ezaria to have grandchildren. And I'd shoot myself first before I pair Yzak with Meer. As for the chapter title, it would be evident what Dearka's fault was in the next chapter but here is where it happened. I trust that you're smart enough to catch what it is.

Chapter 3. Dearka's Fault

Dearka gave them a couple of minutes but when they seemed to have frozen in time he decided that it was ok to talk.

"I'm glad you're ok Aunt Ezaria. Yzak here was going nuts when we got the SOS that your ship was under heavy attack."

"Who ever planned this trip was an idiot." Yzak said thru gritted teeth. "How could they have not thought of providing extra escorts with you and the chairman on board?" Yzak's fury was starting to rise again as he held his mother even more tightly.

"Right, right, um, can you loosen your embrace a bit Yzak? You might just literally hug her to death if you don't loosen your embrace anytime soon." Dearka said, a stupid grin on his face as he started to pry Yzak from his mother. Yzak looking alarmed loosened his hold, not completely letting go. Ezaria sniffed and smiled at Dearka, "We are being rude. How are you Dearka?" Ezaria gave Dearka a kiss on the cheek.

Dearka grinning from ear to ear at last said "I'm still taking your son's abuse quite well thank you."

"Hey!" Yzak growled, punching Dearka on the arm with his left, his right arm still wrapped around his mother.

Still grinning Dearka said, "Although, I might ask for a medical check-up once we get to headquarters. I don't think my right ear can hear properly after the abuse it took during the last hour."

"Yzak, what did you do?" Ezaria was a bit concerned, whether she was in danger or not, it was still unbecoming of a commander to hurl abuses at his subordinate.

"Don't worry. He controlled himself while he was at the bridge but you should see his office. And besides, he was calling me Dearka while he was shouting and cursing. So…" he paused dramatically, " I can't report him to personnel."

"Dearka!" Yzak shouted but already grinning.

Of course they both knew Dearka would not do such a thing. After all, he was his partner in crime, his brother in arms. It was actually even harder for Dearka during the last hour since he was worried for both Ezaria AND Yzak who was really seriously threatening to decapitate anyone who failed to save his mother.

Yzak of course had to endure the humiliation of having to ask Athrun to make sure that his mother was safe. Actually, he didn't need to say it.

…

"How many minutes until you get there Zala."

"We're already suited up. Five minutes Yzak. We're launching in two."

"Athrun…" Yzak hesitated before saying, "My mother is in there." He said this in almost a whisper trying to control himself. He saw Athrun gave a small smile immediately understanding what he meant.

"Understood, Yzak. I'll make sure her safety will be top priority when we get there."

"Don't worry Yzak, she'll be fine."

…

She was fine and he assumed he had to thank Athrun's team for that. He didn't mind this time that Athrun was really the best at what he does. After all, he saved his mother didn't he?

"And you Yzak, how are you?" Her face was filled with concern. She knew he must have been crazy with all the waiting that he had to do as he directed his ship to the site where the battle was. Yzak looked like he was getting angry again just thinking of what happened. Dearka stepped in.

"Yzak? Yzak's fine Aunt Ezaria now that we know you're ok. But seriously, I think he murdered Athrun a million times in his mind when he thought that he was not able to rescue you." Dearka moved swiftly away from Yzak's reach.

"And he was jabbering about you still not getting the grandchildren that you wanted. And who would spoil them when they do come. And who would teach his daughter how to bake the perfect cake for him." Dearka dodged the cushion that Yzak threw at him. "Who would teach them some manners since he obviously has not learned any?"

Those thoughts of course did not cross Yzak's mind, well, except for that part about murdering Athrun.

"Grandchildren? Why, have you finally decided on whom you're going to marry?" Ezaria looked at Yzak, a smile creeping up her lips.

_Uh-oh, here we go again. _Dearka thought freezing on the spot consequently getting hit squarely on the face by the cushion Yzak threw. Yzak could have killed Dearka with the dagger looks he sent his way.

"No, Mother. Dearka was just joking about that last part." Yzak said as he gave Dearka a You-Are-So-Dead look.

Ezaria was silent. She thought _Yzak would never find a girl to settle down with unless I step in. And I want to see my grandchildren_. "What if I match you up again with someone?"

"Mother! Let's not think about this right now ok? You're still young. I'm still young. We have plenty of time to discuss this." Yzak thinking of the disaster that was his engagement to Hahnenfuss.

"But what if…?" Ezaria looked at her son.

"Nonsense Mother. You are going to outlive me!"

"Yzak, don't you dare!" The earlier scare must have really gotten to her as she was too emotional now, tears forming in her eyes. Dearka would have hit Yzak on the head if Ezaria was not there. _That stupid idiot_, Dearka thought glaring at Yzak.

Realizing what he just said, Yzak hugged his mother again.

"I'm sorry mother. It was a stupid thing to say. What I meant was that you, and me and this idiot of a friend of mine, we'll live for a long time still."

"Ah yes Aunt Ezaria, we would get to spoil your grandchildren, which of course will be my godchildren, spoil them rotten and return them to this son of yours once they start crying. Pay back for all the hardships he caused to both of us!" Dearka laughed maniacally.

Yzak smirked as he said "Who said I'll let you be godfather to my kids?"

Dearka retorted, "Well I'm your best friend and who else would you get? Athrun?" Dearka snorted.

Yzak looked thoughtful and then said "Athrun might be a good choice, he's not a pervert like you are and after all he did save my mother."

It was now Dearka's turn to stutter. "But…but…but, oh man!"

Yzak laughed as Dearka suddenly crossed his arms as he tried to think of how better to top that feat.

"I hate Athrun." Dearka finally said still cross.

Yzak laughed even more.

Ezaria just looked on, enjoying their company and thankful that everything was ok. She looked at her son who was of course so relaxed in the company of his most trusted friend. Everything was alright in her world.


	4. Indebted

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny. Because if I did, then you'd see Yzak and Dearka in each and every episode of Destiny. And Miri will be in the Voltaire. And Yzak would shoot down Kira to stop all his nonsense nowadays, and Yzak would slap Athrun so that he'll come to his senses and….enough. Don't hate me for not liking Kira-kun at the moment. I'm sure he'll grow out of it. Else I'll just write another fic where he does grow out of it. Uh yeah, again, I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny. **

**Characters this time around: A lot of the Destiny gang popped up and even Talia. **

**Chapter 4. Indebted**

"We owe a huge thanks to Athrun's team." Ezaria said as she was having tea with her son and Dearka in the officer's lounge.

Yzak was in a much too grateful mood to counter his mother.

"I'll thank them personally." Yzak said lifting the teacup to his mouth.

"You must thank that blond haired girl especially."

Yzak's brows lifted slightly. Dearka looked on as well.

"She was the one who actually saw our pod, grabbed it and brought it to safety."

…

It was a fluke or perhaps just her normal lucky day, when she saw the battleship explode, as Rey's mobile suit started blasting away everything to smithereens, she saw something hurtling towards her. Her first reaction would have been to shoot it down but instinct told her not to. She ducked instead and was surprised to see that it was a pod catapulting into space.

"Commander Zala", she never could call him Athrun as he requested, she was much in awe of her Commander to even consider calling him just by his first name. "I think I just saw one of our escape pods. I'm going to try to grab it."

"Alright, bring the pod to the Minerva once you've retrieved it. Check if Councilor Jule and the Chairman are there. I'll get Lunamaria to back you up." Athrun replied not even pausing as he hacked the leg of a mobile suit in his path.

"Roger that." She was already speeding after the escape pod.

The EA seemed to have been alerted by her sudden change of direction as two of their suits suddenly changed directions as well, chasing after her. It would have been an easy task to race them to the escape pod but of course the EA did not particularly care if the escape pod was intact when they get it.

She suddenly reversed and shot down the first of the EA suits. She was appalled when she saw from the corner of her eye that the second one was taking aim at the escape pod. She didn't have enough time to shoot it down. Luckily for her, the pod's trajectory was erratic so the stupid EA pilot missed giving Lunamaria time to catch up, take aim and disable the second.

"Thanks Luna!"

"No problem." Lunamaria then turned around and started gunning down all the other suits that tried to go after them.

Her team mates were in the thick of battle and it seemed that everyone was having a tough time with the swarm of EA forces. Except for Rey of course, who seemed to have gone mad, he was going straight for one of EA's mothership. She could feel his wrath as always. But at least, she thought, that she could still feel him, and that was a good thing.

As quick as she could, she sped up to the hurtling pod and when she finally caught up to it, made a quick calculation of the speed and started decelerating to exactly match its speed. She caught it using both her Zaku's hands.

"This is Zala 7 of the Minerva. Everyone ok in there?" She slowly decelerated to almost a stand still. She could just imagine the rattling that they had to endure in the three minutes that they were spinning.

There was no immediate reply, just a lot of static. " This is Zala 7 of the Minerva. Anyone in here?" _Crap_, she thought, _this may just be an empty pod, or worse, they're all dead._ "Anyone, please?"

And then suddenly, "Zala 7, a man is injured here."

"I'll try to bring you to the Minerva as fast as I can."

"Try not to shake the pod too much. I don't think the man would survive if we get another major vibration."

"Roger that. By the way is Chairman Dullindal or Councilor Jule in there with you?" She was already plotting the safest route to the Minerva.

The same voice answered, "The councilor and I are here, and we're both ok."

"Glad to hear you're alive, Sir." She switched frequency to contact Athrun. She saw that Lunamaria was still staving off the pursuing mobile suits. Shinn was once in a while gunning down suits that Luna missed while trying to keep other suits from gunning down Rey. Rey was just at his maniacal best. He has already brought down one of the battleships, and that was in less than five minutes of battle.

"Taichou, the Chairman and the Councilor are in the pod. I need help, someone's injured in the pod and I can't make any sudden movements." She didn't try to think that she was practically going into battle without a weapon as she can't fire her gun. And she can't even dodge as this might just kill off the injured man. All she could do was just hope that her luck would carry her as she made her way to the Minerva.

"Roger. Captain, move the ship towards Zala 7. She's carrying the Chairman's escape pod and someone is injured." Athrun hacked another mobile suit's arm as he moved closer to the Minerva. He decided not to alert Rey because he would of course suddenly move towards the Zaku that they were trying to protect and possibly bring the swarms of EA troops to swoop in on them. He knew her Zaku was basically useless at that point.

Talia was horrified at what she heard. Chairman, escape pod, injured, and her mind seemed to have just short-circuited. Gilbert was injured in the escape pod was what registered in that war-weary brain of hers. Her Gilbert was still alive but injured. As she saw Athrun start his move, she contacted Rey. "Zala 3, protect Zala 7 at all costs. She's carrying the Chairman's pod. And Rey, Gilbert is injured."

It was quite a stupid thing to tell a hysterical, maniacal teenager. Aside from the fact that it really wasn't Gilbert who was injured, it was of course not a very wise tactical move. Of course, Rey's thoughts were to rush towards his father, which was exactly what Athrun predicted. And of course this alerted the other EA troops that they followed Rey, which was exactly what Athrun feared.

Athrun just gritted his teeth and advised his team for a different course of action, at least those team members who were still listening to him. He started moving to the other mothership, directing Shinn, who luckily was not behaving like an ass this time around, to follow his lead. Lunamaria was directed to be honor guard for the chairman and Rey, he just let him be. Zala 5 and 6 were directed to not let any suit get past them, they were to block as many of the suits as they can. Zala 8 and 9 were directed to back them up as they attack the mothership. The Minerva was of course changing course as if to retreat, but she was actually being maneuvered towards the incoming Zaku.

"Rey, just focus ok."

Rey seemed to understand what he meant and he was grateful to Athrun.

"Roger."

This maneuver confused the other suits, but as it seemed the pink mobile suit was the leader, some reversed directions and started following Athrun's suit like a pack of fan-girls.

Her luck seemed to be holding, it was just a matter of reaching the Minerva. She was almost there but it seemed like forever. She saw Zala 5 go down and then the other teammate grabbed the suit and carried it to the Minerva. She felt helpless just looking on like that. She could have gunned that enemy down, but her priority was to get this pod into the ship.

With the first defense broken, more suits broke free and was threatening to overwhelm Lunamaria and Rey. Athrun and Shinn were busy as the other two Zaku's have disappeared. It didn't seem like they were going to make it to their side. Suddenly, a blaze of light came from behind and when she looked up, she couldn't help but give a cheer. It was one of their own. It was the Voltaire! At least five Zaku's were going straight for the on-rushing EA troops. The blue Zaku, clearly the commander's ship, straight away hacked the legs and the arms of the EA that almost got near her.

"Athrun!" She heard a harsh voice via the comm link. Athrun left the comm link on so that she heard everything that he says as well as hear all calls to the Justice. She was just twenty seconds away from the Minerva who was under heavy fire just before the Voltaire arrived.

"She's in the pod." It was Athrun's voice this time. "Guard the Zaku carrying the pod!" She immediately understood who the "she" was. Who did not know the commander of the Voltaire? The infamous Commander Yzak Jule, hero of the last war, son of Councilwoman Ezaria Jule.

The Commander's Zaku started towards her and another green one guarded her on the right. She couldn't help but admire the two that were guarding her as it was clear to her how in sync they were and how efficient they were with their movements and weapons. She immediately thought of the name Elthman. He was initially considered a deserter, a traitor of Zaft. But his friend, then Councilor, would not hear of it and made him his personal assistant. He was alright in her books. She personally thought that those who served with the Archangel, with her father, in the last war were alright. History proved them right after all.

As she made her way to the entrance of the docking bay, she boldly linked up to the blue Zaku. "Thank you Commander Jule. Your mother is alright by the way." She said briefly catching the pilot in the white suit off-guard.

"Stay with her until the battle is over." His voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Roger." _Uh, I have to clear this with Taichou first, _she thought as she shook off the weird feelingShe told Athrun via the link and weird though the command sounded, he just seemed to consent.

She proceeded to get out of her Zaku and as commanded, she waited until the pod was opened. She clutched her helmet on one hand as she made her way down to where she laid down the pod.

The injured man was brought out first and was straight away sent to the infirmary. And then a lady in white stepped out of the pod. She was in awe of her as she did not look ruffled at all, her platinum blonde hair still looked like she just stepped out of a hair salon, and her face was still very much composed. She self consciously touched her own blonde hair that had a tinge of green. Her own hair was wavy, and most of the time unruly, and was almost always braided. She looked at the lady again and marveled, the only tell-tale sign of her ordeal were the deep marks on the back of her hand, as if her nails dug through the skin.

She saluted when she faced her. She saluted once more when Chairman Dullindal stepped out. He returned her salute and immediately went straight to the bridge leaving Councilor Jule in the docking bay.

"Councilor Jule?"

"Yes?" Ezaria looked at the blond girl talking to her, willing herself not to throw-up.

"I am from Team Zala. My Commander ordered me to stand guard while we're still in battle."

"Very well."

"Please follow me. I am pretty sure you would like to rest a bit after your ordeal."

"I would like to wait for my son."

"The battle will be over soon Ma'am. But my Commander will surely get into trouble with your son if he saw that I allowed you to wait here." She gave a small smile. Oh she hoped that she didn't think that it was rude!

Ezaria, her mind still as alert even after her ordeal, gave a smile. _Zala, that must only mean Athrun_, her son's rival at the academy and later team mate under Rau.

"Well then, I wouldn't want my son to beat up your Taichou in front of you now would I? Lead the way."

"This way please." She suppressed a smile as she led the way to the pilot's waiting area. _Mother's pride_, she thought.

…

"She was the one who grabbed the pod and brought it to safety. She was also the one who guarded me because Athrun asked her to."

"I told her to. She might have asked Athrun for permission." Yzak put down his cup and reached for his mother's hand, examining the gouges that were still visible. His eyes narrowed.

"Such a good soldier." Dearka said eyeing Yzak and trying to distract his attention.

"Not like someone I know." Yzak smirked.

"Hey, I always follow your orders." Dearka countered pretending to be hurt.

If he didn't think that only pigs snorted, he would have. "Yeah right. Only after arguing with me until my ears bleed."

"I don't do that all the time ok?" Dearka stood up to stretch. He floated to the window of the pilot's room and looked at the buzz of activity that was going on. It was always like that after a major battle. Too many things to repair but at least they came out on top, or at least the Minerva and the Voltaire crew came out on top. The Voltaire was of course doing repair work as well but Chairman Dullindal personally asked them to come to the Minerva and spend time with Ezaria. Otherwise, Yzak would feel bound to his duty as commander.

"Hey, hers is a Green Zaku right? Aunt Ezaria's angel." Dearka said with a grin.

"Yes, it is. With a white marking on the shoulder area." Yzak remembered seeing a flash of white as they were escorting her.

Dearka scanned the Zaku's that were being repaired and sure enough, there was the Green Zaku with the white shoulder mark.

"The marking's a hawk." Dearka commented as he sipped his tea.

Author's Note: Team Zala is composed of head Athrun (Zala 1), the three in Destiny and five others. The five others are not named as yet so if you have name suggestions, I may consider them. She (the still unnamed OC) is Zala 7 because she placed 3rd in her batch (So 1+3+3 7 tada!). I would have preferred lower than three, remember that I don't want her to be oh-she's-so-good-she-can-do-everything type, but since I wanted her to have the same code as Sousuke Sagara in Full Metal Panic, (Urz 7) I have to keep her at three. The ranking does not apply to their senpais (Shinn, Luna and Rey),

Another thing is that the unnamed one's description does not fit here again! Guffaws! And to think it was the first thing that I wrote to get to know her. So I just inserted bits and pieces of information about her. She is still exactly as I want her to be.

And if you noticed I don't name the ships, that is because I don't know! I'll pay more attention to it when reading the summaries of the episodes or perhaps even read the mech descriptions. I am just too lazy to open the internet to check.


End file.
